Mew Jaymee and Mew Yanagi
by Tsukino Aisuru - A
Summary: What happens when two friends so close they're sisters gets teleported to Japan? And then, they become Mew Mews? Read to find out! Pairings Kisshu/Jaymee oc and Pai/Yanagi oc. [currently being rewritten/on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Mew Jaymee and Mew Yanagi**

_My first Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Jaymee's pov_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaymee, Stephannie's on the phone!" my mom called from downstairs.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Okay, coming." I called back.

"I'll leave the phone on the ledge for you. "

"Okay." I replying, getting off the futon and running down the stairs. I liked the futon better then my bed, and my mother had said I could have the futon in my room for me to sleep on if I cleaned my room. She'd also get my curtains fixed and put them back in, AND bless the house, because once I felt as though someone was glaring at me, wanting to kill me, wanting me to suffer. In my room, I had found out that if I turned my lamp upside down, the light would turn off. When I showed my mom this, she gasped, looking really shocked. I put it right side up, thinking that was why she gasped, but she said that she has seen the ghost of my great grandma Lou! Hence, I am scared of windows at night.

I picked up the phone. "Hey, Stephannie!" I said.

"Jaymee! Did you see Tokyo Mew Mew last night?" She said immediately.

"Of course I did. I never miss it." I replied, amused.

"Pai attacked the Mew Mews!"

"I know." I sighed.

"Who the heck is the blue knight?"

"An annoying person?"

"Here's the summary I found online. 'The information collected by Masha reveals that the aliens originally inhabited the Earth, but had to leave because of changes in the environment, and they ended up on an even worse planet. Ichigo is distressed at this, but Ryou reminds her that it is not an excuse for trying to kill humans. Ichigo goes on a date with Masaya, which cheers her up, but the next day she gets sick with a cold. The other Mews and Masaya visit, but after he leaves Kishu comes. Ichigo escaped out a window, while the others prepare to battle some Chimera Animals released by Pai and Tart. Ichigo is too weak to fight because of her cold, so she can't protect herself from Kishu, but suddenly she's rescued by a strange alien who introduces himself as The Blue Knight.'" She said.

I sighed. "I know. Hey wanna go to Kiddie Koral?"I questioned.

"If my dad says yes, yeah." She said, excited.

"If he says you're too young, remind him you're sixteen and I'm fifteen.

"I know, I know." I hear her put down the phone and walk off to ask her dad. She picked up the phone. "He said yes because I'm sixteen and you're fifteen." She informed me. "And he says I have to be back by 4:00 or I'm grounded for a week. Asshole" she said under her breath.

I giggled. "Meet ya there."

"Okay." We hung up.

I grabbed a baggy, silk, black shirt, a bra, and black shorts and ran into the bathroom to change. After I changed, I brushed my long brown hair that went down to the middle of my back and gave it a middle parting. I have no bangs, much to my relief. I put on my glassed and socks and ran downstairs to make a lunch for Stephannie and I. I packed it into brown paper bags, and then put the brown paper bags into a white plastic bag.

"I'm going to the park with Stephannie, mom, is that okay?" I called.

"Yeah, go ahead." Was her immediate answer. Because my mom is cool like that!

I slipped on my cute little slip on shoes, walked out the door and walked to the park that was 3 blocks away from my house.

"Yo Stephannie!" I called to her, for we had both arrived at the same time.

"Hey sis!" She exclaimed, seeing me. We're only best friends, but we're as close as sisters. We talked mainly, but also chased eachother around and went on the swings. Around noon, we ate the peanut butter and jelly I had packed, and we continued our little games until around 3:30.

Because, at 3:30, a blinding light flashed around us.

We woke up in a completely different place.

"What the fck?" Stephannie squeaked.

"That's what _she_ said." I said immediately. She glowered at me.

"Not funny."

"Yes it is." She ignored me. I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mew Jaymee and Mew Yanagi**

_recap~ _

_Because, at 3:30, a blinding light flashed around us._

_We woke up in a completely different place._

"_What the fck?" Stephannie squeaked._

"_That's what she said." I said immediately. She glowered at me. _

_"Not funny."_

_"Yes it is." She ignored me. I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest_.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaymee's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well, might as well walk around and try to get out of here." I said.

She stared at me. "Okay."

And so we started walking around randomly. We almost immediately broke out of the trees.

"Mews! Mews!" A familiar voice was crying out. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Mew! Mew!"

"M-m-masha?" Both me and Stephannie said at the same time. Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint and Zakuro came running up, looking breathless. Stephannie and I stared at them.

"What're YOU looking at?" I said blankly.

"Do you have any strange markings?" Ichigo asked bluntly. Stephannie and I deadpanned, looking around our bodies.

"Yup." We both said. We both had a mark on the upper back area of our right legs. The same markings in the same spot.

"Both of you?"

"Yup." We both said again.

"Can you please come with us?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, why not." We both said again. "STOP IT!" We screamed looking at eachother. We deadpanned.

"SO..." I said. "We're Mew Mews."

They all nodded.

"And you… expect me… to wear… a pink dress."

Stephannie paled when they nodded at me again.

"IN YOUR FCKING DREAMS YOU IDIOTS! PINK IS ONE OF THE VERY LAST COLORS I WOULD WEAR!" I screamed in their faces. They all looked very scared.

Keiichiro nodded. "You don't have to wear pink. How about silver?"

I smiled at him. "Kay!"

I was now wearing a silver version of the Café Mew Mew uniform instead of pink.

And I was also struggling to help the Cafe's very busy day, while Mint, of course, as usual, did nothing but drink tea. I made myself a mental note to inform her that now that Stephannie and I were here, she would not have such an easy day.

"Ugh… Finally, the day is over! I'm exhausted." Ichigo groaned.

"Me too." Mint replied.

"Mint." I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You were only drinking tea. You are not tired. Stop lying. Tomorrow, you will not be doing the same." I growled.

"You will be _helping_ us take and deliver orders." Stephannie snapped.

"You're little 'tea time' is…" I paused.

"_**OVER!**_" Stephannie and I shrieked, cornering her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mew Jaymee and Mew Yanagi**

_recap~ _

_You were only drinking tea. You are not tired. Stop lying. Tomorrow, you will not be doing the same." I growled._

"_You will be helping us take and deliver orders." Stephannie snapped._

"_You're little 'tea time' is…" I paused._

"_**OVER!**__" Stephannie and I shrieked, cornering her. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaymee's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Okay, okay!" she squealed.

Stephannie and I nodded, satisfied.

"Anyway," Ryou said, bored. "What're your names?"

We blinked.

"How could we forget that?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm Jaymee." I said blankly.

"I-I'm… Yanagi." Stephannie lied. I snuck her one of my infamous 'wtf?' expressions. She gave me one of her infamous 'stfu I'll tell you later' expression, to which I gave her my infamous 'you better' expression.

They handed us the pendant things.

"Uhh… where do we sleep?" I questioned nervously. "We kinda… just got here when the mews found us."

We were now sleeping over at Mint's house. Being polite and non-rude.

"Well, I have to say, you're much more polite, and not nearly as annoying as the other mews are." Mint said blankly.

"Um… thank you?" I replied. She nodded.

"Soooo…" Stephannie, or _Yanagi_, as she said her name was.

"Yes?" Mint said, sounding bored.

"What do we do now?" Stephannie, ah hem, sorry, _YANAGI_ asked. It's gonna take awhile to get used to that. _(AN: Yes, my friend really had her change her name to Yanagi for the story because she likes that name better… -_-)_

"Good question… hm, it's about seven, so… hang out?" Mint suggested. We shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

Sooo… We did sleepover stuff – did eachother's makeup, pillow fight, ect, until about 10:00 p.m., which is when we went to sleep, tired from the extensively long pillow fight.

_I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to upload – I have other stories, homework, and my room to clean. Not to mention my friend is busy a lot and she's helping me write her part of the story._

_Thank you for your patience._

_^_^'_

_I write these as fast as possible!_


	4. Chapter 4

~_recap_~

* * *

><p>"<em>Good question… hm, it's about seven, so… hang out?" Mint suggested. We shrugged.<em>

"_Sure, why not?" I replied._

_Sooo… We did sleepover stuff – did each other's makeup, pillow fight, etc, until about 10:00 p.m., which is when we went to sleep, tired from the extensively long pillow fight._

~_end recap_~

* * *

><p><strong>Jaymee and Yanagi's dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There was white all around – pure white. It was an area of pure nothingness. Our vision turns towards a bridge that was outlined by pure blue, while the bridge itself was gold. Standing on the bridge were three aliens. One of them stepped forward. He had green hair and golden eyes.<em>

"_I see you two have arrived. The sixth and seventh Mews." He said softly. Then the tallest one stepped forward._

"_You two will make the difference of the Earth's future – and not just from when we are here-" The tall one said quietly. The kid stepped forward now._

"_-But in the fight with the new enemy, after our planet is saved." The kid said._

"_You two are the prophecy on our planet – though the us in your real world will not realize it for a long time." The green haired one said._

_"You must fulfill the prophecy... to save the world," The tall one said_.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>~<em>Jaymee's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"I had the weirdest dream last night!" I announced to Stepha-I mean Yanagi over breakfast.<p>

"Me, too! Talk about it later?" She demanded.

"Of course!" I laughed.

"Okay, we need to go to school soon, so hurry up," Mint insisted.

"Are we even enrolled?" I squeaked.

"..." From everyone.

"And if we are, in what school?" I was now severely confused. "Forget it, I'm not going 'cause I'm confused as to how we even got in Japan..." I muttered.

"Agreed..." Stephannie sighed.

"Whatever," Mint huffed, and left.

"Is there, like, a forest out here?" Yanagi asked.

"Of course," I replied, amused.

"Good. Then I won't be home until like... around 12:00 P.M. I want to go for a run, okay."

"Why?" I inquired, confused.

" 'Cause I'm so bored of not doing anything fun." Yanagi said with a smile.

I face-palmed. "Then I'm going with you so I know you're safe."

"Why do you not trust me around guys?" Yanagi teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Because Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are dangerous aliens, and _apparently_ we're Tokyo Mew Mews," I grumbled.

"Well, maybe they all just need a hug!" Yanagi said, laughing.

I snorted. "You know as well as I that _that_ is not the case."

Yanagi said sadly, "But maybe Mr. Grumpy needs a hug?"

"Who the hell is Mr. Grumpy?" I inquired.

Yanagi rolled her eyes and said "Pai, of course!"

"Ob-_sessed_!" I coughed.

"Oh most definitely." Yanagi said with a laugh, "He is so cute!"

I merely face-palmed.

"Come _on_ already! I don't have all day to waste!" Yanagi yelled.

I face-palmed again. "YOU'RE the one wasting time!" I shouted at her.

"Your wasting my day and my precious time and effort." Yanagi teased again.

I groaned. "_Great_, now you're being weird again!"

"When am I not weird?" Yanagi asked.

"Touche," I agreed.

Yanagi looked down sadly. "I miss my mommy!" She then burst into tears.

I face-palmed. "Let's go running now, if we're going!"

"You're so insensitive! I'm crying, you jerk!"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "_**SUCK IT UP AND GO RUNNING!**_" I screamed at her.

Yanagi just yelled at the top of her lungs, "_**I don't want to go with you!**_"

My eyes narrowed. "Go or die."

Her expression?: 0_0 "Well then." Yanagi said softly.

I glared at her, then pointed at the door. "Now."

She ran outside as fast as she could at the moment.

I easily caught up to her.

Yanagi laughed and ran faster and yelled, "YOU KNOW, I hope you know I have a LOT of energy at the moment!"

I rolled my eyes. "Immature woman."

Yanagi stopped running as we entered the forest. "Do you think we will see them?" she asked.

"See who?" I inquired.

"The aliens!" She said loudly.

At that moment, a figure suddenly appeared in front of me... and there were lips on mine. I blinked. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed, punching the invader of my privacy in the face.

"SOMEONE is a pervert." Yanagi said staring at him like he's an alien. Well... ^_^'

"Oh, Kami... It's Kisshu. You just HAD to wonder if we would see the aliens!" I complained.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see PAI, not THIS clown!" She complained.

"HEY!" He shouted, upset.

I merely backed up and kissed my pendant. "Mew Mew Blackberry, **METAMORPHO~ -SIS!**" I shouted.

"UM.." Yanagi said "Really he didn't even attack."

I was now in my Mew costume, which consisted of a black, strapless dress, a silver lining, and a silver band around my left and right calf, my left wrist, and silver gloves with black lining on my hands. There was also a bow strapped to my back, and a katana strapped to my left waist. My hair was now black with silver streaks in a high ponytail on the back of my head. I had black cat ears on top of my head and a silver cat tail. My black boots reached the top of my knees. I also have fangs, now. My eyes had turned a majestic gold. "Well, he KISSED me! And I KNOW he's gonna attack us anyway!" I snapped.

"Well in that case," Yanagi held up her pendant. "MEW MEW HONEY, _**METAMORPHO~ -SIS!**_" She shouted, kissing her pendant.

I face-palmed. "Oh, wow... Sowwy, Kisshu-kun~! We must FIGHT YEWWW!"

"Uh-huh," Yanagi replied, now in her Tokyo Mew Mew form. Her dark yellow-black hair was up in pigtails on the sides of her head, and the hair at the bottom of the pigtails was blood red. Her skirt was black with also black silk pants underneath them. Her shirt was a plain black T-shirt. She had black gloves that ended beneath her elbows. She had black gym shoes with blood red laces. She also has black bear ears, and a small, black tail. Her tongue had turned blood red and she now had fangs. Her eye color was also blood red. She had a sword on her left hip and on her right hip."Well, Kisshu are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are we going to fight?" She growled.

He laughed. "Oh, so you think I'm pretty?"  
>"Actually, a sexy beast, but- OW!" I eeped, holding my arm where Yanagi had smacked me. Kisshu burst out laughing. "What was THAT for?" I wailed.<p>

"He is SO not a sexy beast!" She roared.

"Aw, come ON! I'm not entitled to my own opinion?"

"No, you're NOT!"

I face-palmed.

"Well, kitten, thanks for the kiss~!" Kisshu sang, floating up in the air. Steph- I mean Yanagi face-palmed. "That was my greetings to you today!" I sweat-dropped. That was what he had said to Ichigo when he kissed _her_, too. "See you soon~!" With that, he disappeared.

"You guys!" A voice called. I looked turned to see Ryuo running to us. "What happened?"

We blinked and turned to him. "Oh, nothing much. We just met Kisshu and he kissed me like the pervert he is. Oh, and he called me a kitten and thanked me for that stolen kiss." I replied. My expression? -_- at first, then ^_^.

"The only good thing is that we can beat the crap out of that PERVERT!" Yanagi growled.

I sweat-dropped. "Dude, we didn't even fight him... He teleported away first..."

"Shut up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukino Aisuru - A: I'm sorry this chappy took so long to get out - Steph-chan (my co-author) couldn't come over a lot and we had school. Don't worry, they'll be coming out faster now - SCHOOL'S OUT! XDD<strong>

**Steph-chan: And we have no homework to bother us! XDD**

**Tsukino Aisuru - A: Actually, we have that summer assignment thingy...**

**Steph-chan: AWWWW! T_T**


End file.
